Toying With Innocence
by Kuro49
Summary: While his eye evolves it is kept bandaged away, he is kept in the Black Order’s infirmary, under keen eyes. But it is obviously not keen enough if a certain red headed rabbit can get pass. RA lemony lime. For prettybabycatty1109.


This is for prettybabycatty1109. A short fanfic on RA, fluffy? And smutty? Hope it got enough for you. XP I don't own anything as usual. Hope the attempt at a very lemony lime is good enough… I tried my "best."

XXX

**Toying With Innocence**

XXX

Allen sat there at the edge of his bed and swings his legs back and forth. A finger twirled a strand of white around in boredom. He looked around the room; it was white, even too white for him. It reminded him of death. He didn't particular like it. But he was Allen, so he didn't say it out loud.

"How are you feeling?" A nurse clad in more white walked up to him and asked gently.

He nodded with a charming smile on his face and answered, "I am just fine."

"That's great, I will be back to check up on you." She walked out of the small room with a tint of pink along her cheek. As she left, he hopped off of his bed and walked towards the window. Pressing his hands on to the cool glass he looked outside with an eye.

His other eye was injured, evolving again as he heard Komui say, another reason why he was at the infirmary right now, being bored to death in the overly white room. He raised a hand and placed it on his bandaged left eye. It felt strange looking at the world with only one eye.

Is that how Rabi feels?

He stared outside and remarked that it was raining, quite hard too. A down pour if you want to call it that. He looked up and the sky was gray, and the cold rain continued to fall.

He remembered someone called rain as the heaven's tears. The sky must be feeling pretty depressed if it's raining so hard. He mused to himself.

He thinks it was Rabi, but he wasn't sure.

He pressed his head to the window, it cooled his temperature down, he had a slight fever. But he didn't tell the nurse, he didn't want to bother them anymore than he already did.

Suddenly the door busted open and a turf of red popped from behind the white wooden door. "Hey there, moyashi-chan." An amused voice interrupted the silence that once enveloped the room.

He stood there by the opened door, clad in his black pants, black boots and his black quarter sleeve shirt. He caused a great contrast in the room. Looking down, Allen realized he was dressed in a white sweater and white shorts.

"Don't call me moyashi… I am not a vegetable." Then he grumbled about something along the lines of a girly pony tailed meanie.

Rabi gave a chuckle as he closed the door behind him, now stepping out in full view of Allen. His clothes stuck to his skin like a second layer of skin, his hair was also a darker shade than usual. His pale skin glistens as if it was wet.

"You are wet." Allen pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks for the obvious, Allen." Rabi rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" Allen sighed and asked as he wandered back to his bed.

"I didn't do my work and Panda found out so he kicked my out the library window." He shrugged casually. Allen could only look at him as if he was insane; he was just kicked out of a window 4 floors above the ground. But it would also explain the bandages that littered his arms and neck.

"You deserved that." Allen rolled his eyes at the other, he understood how important the works of the Bookmen were, it could only explain why Bookman was so insistent on Rabi's completion of his work.

"Allen, that is mean." He pouted at the other, shaking his head a little, the water droplets fell from his hair. "I only got hurt, so I could come and see you."

That explains his appearance at the infirmary. Allen smiled a little.

Rabi weaved a hand through his wet strands, water dripped from his hair and splashed to the floor. He started to advance towards the boy sitting on the bed. Allen's eye widen in horror as he saw a flicker of mischief dance across Rabi's emerald orb. He knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Rabi… don't… come… any… closer…" Allen inched his way further away from the red head.

"Come on, Allen. Don't look like I am going to eat you." Rabi's grin only widen as he was now arm's length away from the albino.

'I can't be too sure on that, can I?' Allen thought to himself

He put one knee on the bed; a darker wet stain was now appearing as the water from his pants seeped to the once dry cloths. Allen's back hit the wall and he muttered a quiet curse.

"Rabi." Allen tried to sound as if he was warning the other.

"Yes?" Rabi batted his lashes, innocently and crept closer. His whole frame was now on the bed.

"The nurses will come in." That was the best he could come up with.

Rabi stifled a laughter and replied. "Then what are they going to do?"

"Besides I got them all busy with something else." His eye glinted. Allen shivered in fear of what the other had planned. He now stood on all fours and crawled slowly towards Allen.

Rabi placed a hand on each of Allen's knees and pushed them apart; kneeling in the middle he leaned forward and crushed his lips against the other's. Allen murmured something against the other's lips, it was unclear. And so Rabi pulled back as he licked his lips of Allen's taste.

"You are wet, Rabi…" Allen held the other back with his palm to the other's chest. He could feel the damp clothing pressed up against his knees.

Rabi's lips curled into a smirk and replied. "That can totally be taken care of."

He took off his shirt to reveal pale skin that glistened in the light of the room. He threw the shirt carelessly behind him; it landed in a heap on the floor. He looked at Allen and winked, causing the other to blush lightly as he muttered quietly. "I don't mean to tell you to take your shirt off…"

"You want me to take off my pants too?" Rabi offered as his hand reached the waist band of his black pants.

"No!" Allen shot his arms out and grabbed Rabi's. "That's fine, keep them on…"

Rabi smirked and held the other's hands; pressing his naked chest to the other's clothed body he repeatedly planted kisses on the other's red lips.

"Mmm… You taste sweet, Allen." Rabi purred against his skin as his tongue darted out to lick at the other's pale flesh. Allen's back arched back in response. He let a small moan escaped those lips. Rabi pinned his arms above his head and gave him a bruising kiss on his lips. Allen gasped for air as they pulled back; the albino could feel his face heat up.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked the red head with a small pout on his lips, he didn't look as innocent as he was, as his shirt was slipping down his shoulder revealing pale creamy flesh.

"Nothing." Rabi whispered hot breaths of air into his air, Allen shivered. Rabi was really liking the sight of the little moyashi underneath his control.

His long slender fingers trailed invisible lines over Allen's thigh. Teasingly he ran a hand along the side of Allen's narrow hips. Allen leaned in, closer as Rabi's touches cooled his heated flesh.

"Are you sick?" Rabi asked him as Allen's body temperature rises by just a little. But by being so close he can feel everything.

"Very." Allen replied, voice thick with desperation. He closed his eyes as Rabi leaned even closer. His lips now sucked at his collar bone.

"Then you need to sweat it out." Rabi looked up to see Allen's face flushed, lips just parted, light breaths came out as soon as he sucked in more air.

"We… are in the in-infirmary… though…" Allen stuttered between moans and gasps.

"I am helping you get better." Rabi's lips were curled into a devious smirk.

"They really should thank me for doing so much."

XXX

Allen's innocence level slowly decreases as the story goes on… don't blame!! It is hard to make one THAT clueless when the other is touching him everywhere! You asked for something "dirty", I tried my best. I better get to see my prize soon!!

Kuro –I feel so dirty now…


End file.
